


Sick Day

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caretaking, Caring, Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Rest and Recouperation, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #74: Pairing Order: RusAme/AmeRus / Rating: T / Prompt: Something fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

"Babe, why don't you just go back to bed?" Alfred asked weakly, putting his video game on pause to watch his boyfriend stumble around the house, feather duster in hand and nose red and runny. Ivan laughed and shook his head, quickly stopping when it made him too dizzy.  
"Don't be silly! There is much work to be finishing!" he giggled at Alfred, picking up a book to clean beneath it, the puff of dust tingling his nose making him sneeze. With a sigh, Alfred set his DS down and got up, walking over to Ivan. He grabbed the duster and put the book back on the shelf, holding Ivan's hands hostage so he couldn't try to keep cleaning.  
"Babe, you've been dusting that shelf for like, 15 minutes," Alfred scolded, but kept his voice soft and gentle as Ivan's weak smile started to fall. His boyfriend lowered his head, and then snorted somewhat when the action only aided his runny nose. Alfred kissed his cheek and then turned him around in a circle, gently pushing him down the hall. "I'll handle the rest of the cleaning."  
"Ah, maybe you are right, maybe I am sick," Ivan sulked, unhappily flopping face-first onto the bed with just a tiny shove from Alfred. Leaving the feather duster on the bedside table for a moment, Alfred carefully maneuvered his legs under the sheets, tucking him in after rolling him over so he could breathe a little better. He smiled at Ivan's already sleepy face, kissing his pale yet flushed cheeks.  
"You're sick. Let me handle everything else."  
"I am sorry, I have become useless…"  
"You're not useless, now hush up and take your medicine."


End file.
